dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Add to this story (OCs ONLY)
Hello there, this is a story anyone can add to. It can be as wacky or weird as you like. Just keep it under 18+ and OCs only. (Similar to Add to this story bois) The OCs can be from anything! Even a pineapple person you invented when you were on a vacation to Colorado. (Not a real life example) Since they are OCs I need you to describe them here so everyone reading them can know what they look like: Jaxon: Gray wolf with extra dark floof covering his right eye, his eyes are blue. Boris: The only Insect. An Assassin Bug with green spots and a little beard on his chin. Amyla: Deer looking female wolf with amber eyes Dawneyes: a medicine (secretly a doctor) cat (she-cat) with blue-gray fur and dawn colored eyes Kaj: Dark gray female coyote with a spiked collar and green eyes; edgy boi Quartz: Male snowy owl. Can be very serious. Ni: He says Ni alot and is a talking bucket Lunar: Female harris hawk. Can be more serious than Quartz. Nightmare: Male harris hawk. Lunar's brother. Is like the baby of the group, despite being the same age as Lunar. MIDNIGHT THE KILLER: Basically, a creepypasta mary sue. She has all the powers!!! AND SHE HAS A REALLY TRAGIC BACKSTORY!!!!!!!! Lykaios:A shape-shifting dragon/wolf/bird with blue scales(feathers,fur). Chapter One Jaxon- Lala le la le loo- *Squishing sounds* Jaxon- *Glances down to see a pile of waffles* OOH Free Waffles! *gobbles them all up* Amyla- Umm are you eating my years old waffle stash? Jaxon- *Glances up at her with a mouthful of food* NUuOOo... Amyla- *gasps* You are going to die now. They were from the christmas party of 1999! Jaxon- *Face turns green* I-I think I'm- dying... Amyla- We need a doctor! Is there a doctor anywhere?! Dawneyes- *appears like Janet does from The Good Place* I heard someone needed a doctor? Amyla- Thank god you are here! Quick Jaxon needs help! Dark figure- No let him perish! Amyla- Wh-what? Dark figure- *Comes out of random dark place to reveal herself as Kaj* He is dumb! he deserves to die! Dawneyes- Wait he's dumb? nevermind then, I don't treat dumb patients *bloops out of existence* Jaxon- *stops moving* Amyla- You are a horrible coyote!!11!!1!! Lunar- *gasp* O NOES!!!!! Quartz- !!!!! Nightmare: W''A'FFL'ES??'''??!?!?!?!?!?'' Boris: '' CREEEEEE CREEEEEEE'' Amyla- That's IT! *lunges for Kaj* Pennywise- Who me? Amyla- *freezes in midair* NO AND YOU ARE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! *unfreezes and crashes into Kaj* Pennywise- they all float down he- *dies* Jaxon's Ghost- AWOOOOOO! MIDNIGHT: aAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaa Quartz: get outta here MIDNIGHT: nu Boris: yes MIDNIGHT: ''nu'' Dawneyes: ''Y E S'' Boris: *Loads Silenced Welrod MK II* I am an assassin bug after all! *Shoots Midnight in a rage of anger and misses by about 5 metres. C'mon, it is a kid friendly script...? I think...* Midnight: *Turns to Boris* ''dIE!!!1! ''*Eats Boris* ''Exit Boris'' Boris's ghost: oh no Lunar: oh no Quartz: oh no Jaxon's Ghost: *glances at Boris and smiles like Spongebob* Looks like we are ghost buddies! Fight cloud of Amyla and Kaj: *disperses* Amyla: Oh ma stars Jaxon you are a ghost!!!! Kaj: NOOOO ''Boris exits room'' ''Boris comes back with a job thing whatever you call them.... errrrr oh yea! applications'' Boris: Guys I got an application for the next episode of Doctor Who ''I is gonna be playin gowst. Jaxon's ghost: whatboutmeh Everyone else: yayr Lykaios: '*Tackles Boris* TAKE ME WITH YOU PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEILOVEDOCTORWHOPLEEEEAAAASSEEEEEE Boris: nay Lykaios: DX Dorlecc walks in Dorlecc: Extreminat Boris: hAHAHAHAHA Lykaios: Stairs Dorlecc: TRIGGARD Lykaios: HAHAHAHA Ni: Ni Everyone: AHAUGHIUGDHFGHGFHGHGHGHGHGHGUGUUHGUGHGUHUAHUAGAUGAHAGAUAGAGGAHAGAUGAH nI: nInInINiNINININininini Ni: Ni Ni: Oh everyone's dead. Ni: Shrubbereh Quartz: in I AM. A BIRD. Category:Add to da story Category:Moonstar's content lol Category:Cray cray Category:??? Category:Ahhaahaahhahhahahahhaahhaahhahahahahaahahahahaa Category:WOOP WOOP Category:Jaxon dies by waffles Category:Boris Category:NI